Users often have a preferred method of communication, whether that method is a phone call, text message, e-mail, video conference, instant message, or some other form of communication. If a first user is initiating a communication to a second user using the second user's preferred method of communication, the second user is more likely to be receptive to the communication, reducing unnecessary back and forth failed communication attempts, and enhancing responsiveness between the two users. However, a user's preferred communication methods may change according to various factors. Accordingly, users may be less likely to utilize available communication systems in an effective manner.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.